villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ysanne Isard
Ysanne Isard, known to her enemies as Iceheart, was the Director of Imperial Intelligence for several years during the Galactic Civil War, and ruled the Galactic Empire herself for a time after the Emperor's death in 4 ABY. Isard followed her father, Armand Isard, into Imperial Intelligence at a young age, blossoming into a model field agent. After the Alliance to Restore the Republic stole coordinates of the location of the Death Star's construction site, Iceheart was sent on a mission to the planet Darkknell. While the mission was a failure, she survived but the prospect of losing considerable face back on Imperial Center infuriated Isard. She instead found a way to pin the blame on her father. Backed up by members of the Emperor's Royal Guards, she accused her father of treason; the Emperor had him executed within the hour, and she took her father's position as Director of Imperial Intelligence. Isard was exceptionally close to Palpatine, so much so that she was given the second Executor-class Star Dreadnought constructed, the Lusankya. Buried underneath the surface of her homeworld of Coruscant, the Lusankya became a prison and brainwashing facility, and Isard used it to torture the secrets out of many enemies of the Empire, as well as convert selected prisoners into sleeper agents. After the Battle of Endor, Isard became an advisor to Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, all the while engineering his downfall. In the same day, Isard had Pestage and the Imperial Ruling Council assassinated, leaving her Empress in all but name. Isard commanded a sizable force at the height of her power, though the fact she held Coruscant made her a target for the New Republic. Knowing Coruscant would inevitably fall to the New Republic, she had the Krytos virus developed, so that they would inherit a sick world and hopefully fragment. After blasting off Coruscant in the Lusankya, Ysanne Isard supported a political coup of Thyferra, and became a warlord. Rogue Squadron followed her to Thyferra, though, and managed to defeat her forces and capture the planet. Isard was presumed dead, shot out of the sky by Corran Horn and Tycho Celchu, both former prisoners of Lusankya. She had, in fact, survived, and remained in hiding during the Thrawn campaign, biding her time and contemplating past mistakes. Sometime during her time in hiding, she was contacted by the reborn Palpatine, and pledged to steal back her Lusankya and present it to him. When her clone allied herself with warlord Delak Krennel and reemerged in the Ciutric Hegemony, Isard provided Rogue Squadron with the location of the Lusankya prisoners, among them Rebel Alliance General Jan Dodonna, to discreetly obtain their aid in eliminating her clone. She betrayed the New Republic, though, and attempted to steal the Lusankya from New Republic control at the Bilbringi shipyards. However, a New Republic Intelligence agent, Iella Wessiri, was waiting for her and shot her dead. Trivia * Isard is very similar to Bellatrix Lestrange. Both were high-ranking servants of the main antagonists, Palpatine and Lord Voldemort respectively, whom they had romantic feelings for. The difference is that Isard was actually rumored to have been a lover of the Emperor. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Assassins Category:Pure Evil Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Sadomasochists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil